Birthday Blues
by Mizily
Summary: They have their moments. PhineasxIsabella.


Birthday Blues

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: As sad as it is, Phineas and Ferb is not mine.<strong>

**I've fallen in love with the show, and this couple over the last week, and I couldn't resist whipping up a little something that's short and fluffy enough to cause cavities.**

**A predictable plot for a fanfiction of a predictable show, though I love it all the same. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"Bow chicka bow wow, that's what my baby says, mow mow mow, and my heart starts pumping, chicka chicka chew wop..."<em>

The song drifted lazily on the warm evening breeze, accompanied by animated chatter and jaunty laughter. Isabella sighed, leaning forward to rest on the balcony railings. From below, she could see people swarming and dancing in her backyard, under the vivid, vibrant lights. Happy Birthday Isabella! was scrawled across a large, pink banner- a clear reminder that this was an occasion for celebration.

_Happy birthday, indeed._ she thought glumly. She sure didn't feel like celebrating.

Because of all those people in her backyard, not one of them had a triangular head, nor the most infectious grin she'd ever seen, nor all the optimism that could possibly fit in one person.

Because of all those people, not one of them was Phineas Flynn.

Where was he? The question had plagued her all day. His backyard was curiously empty when she'd dropped in, and even Ferb and Candace claimed to know nothing about his whereabouts, a strange occurrence since Ferb was almost always with his stepbrother, and Candace was one heck of a nosy sister.

He hadn't even left her a message.

Isabella wistfully watched the sky darken to a deep cerulean.

Crushes were never easy, she knew that. But Phineas was more than a crush. He was her best friend, her companion in countless adventures, the face that brought colour to her day and a spring to her step and made the sun shine just that little bit brighter.

Surely _he_ must have felt_ something_ in return?

For once, she was beginning to doubt. After all, he hadn't even bothered to show up at her birthday party.

Perhaps he'd stopped caring?

That thought made her heart stop for a moment, though she quickly chastised herself for thinking such a thing of him. That wasn't Phineas. He was one to care too much, not too little. His gigantic heart was one of the reasons that she fell...

"Don't do this, Isabella," she warned herself, eyes squeezed shut.

"Don't do what?"

"Stop imagining things. He isn't here and he won't-" she blinked. "Phineas?"

He grinned that happy grin that made her chest ache, blithely strolling over to stand next to her.

"Hey Isabella! Whatcha doing?"

She considered being angry, but with one look at the smiling boy, she knew that was a plan doomed to fail.

She sighed in surrender to her treacherous heart, that despite her, was beating so loudly she could hear it in her ears. "Oh, nothing. I just needed some time to think."

"Your troop's calling for you- and it looks like a blast down there! Why are you all alone?"

"Well, I guess I'm not alone _now_." Isabella paused, struggling to keep the hurt out of her voice. "Where have you been all day, Phineas?"

He smiled nervously, scratching his ear. "Sorry about that. It's just- I got so into this project! It was crazy, Isabella, crazy! I mean, it wasn't easy... but it was totally worth it!"

Isabella ducked her head so that he would not see her wounded expression. Another one of his inventions. Of course.

She'd now lost count of the number of times that she had taken a back seat to whatever Big Ideas Phineas and Ferb had come up with. She vaguely wondered how many years she'd vied for his affection, and how many years she had completely failed to even be noticed. She cast her gaze to the floor.

"Phineas, I'm sorry but I think I need some space right now. Just... just leave, please."

He looked confused. "Why? Are you okay, Isabella?"

She closed her eyes, suddenly tired. "Just peachy."

"Oh, okay. Well, if you're sure," he made for the door, then turned, snapping his fingers. "Oh, I can't believe I almost forgot! Wait just a moment-"

He procured something fuzzy and bumpy from behind his back, looking faintly embarrassed. "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap it." One hand was scratching at the back of his neck, which she knew well he only did when he was extremely nervous.

Blinking, Isabella took the lump from his hands, holding it up to inspect it in the faint light.

Then she froze, and her breath caught in her throat. It was hideous.

It was anyone's guess what creature this stuffed toy actually was, but if she tilted it to the side and squinted, she could probably consider it a sad attempt at a teddy bear.

One of its legs was hanging at an entirely odd angle, its ears were lopsided and the proportions were completely wrong: the material didn't match in several parts, the hand stitched seams were uneven and awkward, and its eyes were bulging out unnervingly, black and beady.

"...This is what you were doing today?" she queried quietly, voice shaky.

"Yeah, it's kinda embarrassing it took so long, but I wanted to make it without any help from anyone, though I just ended up pricking myself a lot," he sheepishly unfurled his fists to reveal the multiple band aids plastered over tanned skin, "and like I said, it wasn't easy, since sewing's not really my thing and... Hey, Isabella, are you crying?"

"No," came her muffled reply, "no, I'm not."

She was.

"Wait, wait, Isabella, don't cry!" Panic leaked into his voice as he quickly jumped to console her. "What's wrong? Is it the bear? If you don't like it, I can throw it away and build something else- anything! A robot, a house, a unicorn! Just name it! Please- just don't cry any more, Isabella!"

The tears only streamed down her cheeks faster and more furiously,but she raised her watery gaze from the bear to its creator, and shook her head resolutely.

"I love it." She cradled the bear gingerly in her arms and smiled. "It's... wonderful. Thank you, Phineas."

He opened his mouth to mention that this little bear certainly wasn't the biggest or most beautiful thing he'd ever made for her, but was silenced when the girl flung her arms around him.

The boy was more than a little confused, but at least Isabella was smiling now, and that was all he'd set out to achieve in the first place.

Besides, he was never one to refuse a hug, least of all from Isabella. His usual smile returned, brighter than ever.

"Happy birthday, Isabella!"

She finally pulled away reluctantly, wiping her teary eyes with the back of one hand, the other clenched into the soft furry material of the stuffed toy.

"Yes," she agreed quietly. "Yes, I suppose it is."

* * *

><p><strong>How can anyone not love these two?<strong>

**R&R please!**

**~Mizily**


End file.
